operaniafandomcom-20200215-history
The formation of Lappland
Through out the decades in the golden age of the Otist kingdoms the Gulagia-Baltica Union has been going down of path of giving more power to the kingdom of Baltica in response to the people growing tired of the incompetence and general laziness to look after the kingdom by Trotskie subsequently starting riots and starting fights with the Gulagian army in city centres and countryside and these events got worse and worse through out the decades and on 11th of April on 1090 AD the country had plunged head first into a civil war however the Baltican army didn’t do anything as they though the Gulagian army could handle the rebels on their own, they were mistaken as across the country the army mutinied against the king on December 20th this made the Balticans realizes they had to do something, but not yet as it might back fire meanwhile back in Gulagia the capital Gulag Village was under siege and after the battle of Gulag Village and Jokkmokk the king surrendered on January 31st 1091 AD and the king was beheaded February 2nd 1091 AD and since Trotskie had no heir to speak of the Stalinic Dynasty died off as a result. The kingdom of Gulagia had ended its civil war with the death of the king and death of the kingdoms’ royal family and now the country would fall into anarchy as different rebels backed by different groups in the army fought for power and for three months it would be non-stop infighting within the kingdom and the king of Baltica had enough and on July 2nd Baltican troops entered Gulagia and invaded it sparking the “One Month war” were it would be the Baltican army vs the disunited rebels who still fought for power in this, however this also led to a swift victory in Baltica’s favour and with the signing of the treaty of Jokkmokk on 2nd of August 1091 AD fully annexing the kingdom into Baltica. With the rather unstable Gulagia now apart of the pages of history king Gold Operon before forming a new kingdom first converted the Gulagians to Baltican culture through a process he called “Conversion and weeding out” and it was self-explanatory, convert the people to your culture and weed out their original one but there would be one thing that could never be weeded out by the idea that being accents and dialects which is why while Operania may not be a large country it still hold multiple ways its own people say its name with that being the remains of the original cultures and their languages and pronunciations, never the less the process of “Conversion and weeding out” would continue for three whole years trying to get the Gulagians to take in Baltican ways of life and once that was done and a sizeable portion of Gulagians had adopted the Baltican culture to were the Gulagian culture would die out naturally on April 3rd 1094 AD the kingdom of Lappland was formed as the reflect the name on most maps of Europe call “Lappland” were Baltica and Gulagia used to be. As soon as the kingdom of Lappland showed up it has become a powerful country with a sizeable population for a strong army and enough to collect via taxes to were you could spend greatly and still have more money to spare with the Operon Dynasty conducting royal marriages with Sweden and Norway in 1099 AD and 1103 AD respectively, however Lappland would still face a few issues from within the kingdom’s borders as there still were a few rebels from the Gulagian civil war once against the king now against the Operon Dynasty this would spark an even known as “The Great Hunt” in which the army would conduct a “hunt” for these rebels throughout 1097 AD – 1108 AD however the king of Lappland King Gold Operon would never see the end of this “hunt” as he would be killed in an assassination attempt on September 30th 1106 AD were a rebel who made it to the capital of Operon City set fire to the horse carriage Gold and his advisors were sitting in, he would die from his burns and injures a week later same going for some of the advisors and thus making king Silver Operon to take the once Baltican throne now Lapplandian throne and become the first true king of Lappland in 1106 AD.